I won't come between you two again
by Taw2541
Summary: A reimagine of Laurel and Sara's reconciliation, after Oliver tries to help them come together after pulling them apart.


It all happened so fast, that Oliver could barely remember how it even started. Sara was there and she was upset, upset with Laurel, her sister. Six years of believing that she was dead, that she died while sleeping with her sister's boyfriend; Oliver himself. Their affair and their apparent deaths broke apart Sara's family, her parents divorced, and her father became an alcoholic. Sara later returned alive, but while she was welcomed with open arms by her parents; Laurel's reaction was the opposite, she viciously rejected Sara and blamed her for her selfish choices which destroyed their family and destroyed her life. Oliver was also upset and angry, with his family; his mother, Moira, particularly. She had lied to him, to Thea, to their father, well his father since he found out that Thea was Malcolm Merlyn's daughter and not Robert Queen's. As he realized that Sara was home for good, it was then when the events started to blur.

He had rushed over to Sara and began kissing her and she returned his kisses with equal passion. Quickly, he had helped take off her clothes; her jacket, her shirt, and finally her bra. He guided her to the cot he kept if he needed to crash in the bunker overnight. After, laying her down it was then when the details just became images. Images of how they explored each other's bodies all night, not stopping until one of them fell asleep from exhaustion and pleasure.

Oliver woke up first, after getting dressed he went to the fridge for some food and water. He sat down for a moment, looking at Sara; Oliver started to remember last night and began hating himself. He had slept with Laurel's sister, again. Granted he and Laurel weren't together anymore but still, this shouldn't have happened again; it felt like he was still that same selfish jerk he was before. If she found out about this again it would be bad, it would hurt her again and she'd be even more livid and her parents; God knows what their reaction would be. Oliver then noticed Sara waking up, watching her get dressed as she walked over to him.

"Got anything for me?" Sara asked as Oliver handed her some water and leftovers. "So, last night was fun," She said with a coy smile while taking a gulp of water.

"It was," Oliver said with a slight smile before it became a solemn frown. "But it was also a mistake," He said plainly.

"Yeah, it probably was," She replied with a similar solemn frown.

"I'm sorry, Sara," He said.

"It's wasn't just your fault Ollie; it takes two to do what we did last night," She said trying to comfort him. "Is it because you still love, Laurel?" She asked.

"It's not about Laurel, Sara it's about us. When you and I were together the first time, it was wrong. It did nothing but cause pain to the people we both love. Now, Laurel and I aren't together anymore and won't ever be again but I still need her in my life and I still want her in my life; us, together, in any way, would just hurt her further and I don't want to do that anymore than I already have. I want both of you in my life but if we keep doing this, she might cut us both out her life for good." He explained to her.

"Yeah, well she already did that last night with me in case you forgot," She reminded him.

"I remember, I also told you she will come around eventually; forgiving me wasn't an easy process either. Look, last night was a mistake but I think we both get why it happened, we were both lonely, vulnerable, and upset with our families and we just-" He said.

"Wanted to forget. Even if it meant doing something wrong and stupid but familiar." She answered as she interrupted him.

"Guess I wasn't the only one thinking about this huh?" He asked.

"No, you weren't. I just need to know one thing, if this isn't going to happen again, I need to know where you and I stand?" She responded with another question.

"Where I stand is the same as always, I'm here for you, for Laurel, and your parents; if you ever need me. Always. But I don't ever want to come between you two again." He stated.

That's what I thought, I just had to be sure." She replied with a small smile.

They shared leftovers together and went to sparing with each other for their morning workout. The way they went from lovers to friends, was almost in an instant; probably because they had their fair share of practice with other people. But their tryst did happen and soon people would find out.

* * *

Sara and Laurel's father, Quentin, had thrown a family dinner for them in attempts to put their family back together by reuniting with their mother, Dinah. Sadly, Quentin learned that Dinah had moved on from him. While congratulating her, Sara and Oliver exchanged brief looks with one another without realizing it. Laurel, smart and intuitive as she was quickly realized what those looks had meant. Livid over the fact that her sister was once more sleeping with the man she thought she would spend the rest of life with, Laurel stormed out in anger before Sara could explain herself with Oliver following her.

"Hey, hey!" Oliver yelled across the hall.

"You are unbelievable you know that! You are the reason why Sara and I are in this situation, by screwing her and now you're doing it again." Laurel yelled.

"Your right it is all my fault, all of it," He said trying to calm himself.

"Yes, it is!" She replied angrily.

"And is you being a drunk also my fault? Or is it Sara's, your parent's, or Tommy dying?" He went on.

"Screw you, Oliver, you have no idea what I have been going through!" She angrily shot back.

"Don't I? Laurel, I know you lost Tommy, I lost him too and I know I wasn't there for you when he died and I'm sorry I left you to grieve alone, that was wrong! But you destroying yourself with drinking isn't the answer!" He yelled at her.

"Then, what is the answer Oliver, since you seem to think you know everything!" She asked.

"I don't know! I just … I just don't want to see the woman I have loved for half of my life ruin herself like this." He sadly said as Laurel was surprised and taken back by his words. "Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you need to. Maybe I don't really know what is going on with you, but you also don't know what has been going on with me and my family. I found out something about my mother, that ... that shocked me to the core and when Sara came back, we ... we just happened. It was just one night and we weren't trying to hurt you or your parents, we just wanted to be there for each other in a way we both thought was right at the time because we were both hurting." He explained slowly and calmly.

"Well, it wasn't right," She said as she started crying.

"I know that now but neither is you dealing with your pain with alcohol or pills. Look I told Sara this and now I'm going to tell you, I won't ever come between you two again. I know you're angry at me and Sara, you have every right to be, but Laurel I also know that you have it in you to forgive her because you were able to forgive me even though I didn't deserve it. But Sara does and she doesn't just deserve it more than I do, she needs it because whatever pain you've endured ... she has endured just as much if not more. If there is anything left of the Laurel Lance, I've known my whole life she'll find the strength in her to do it and overcome whatever it is she is going through." He stated as he started to tear up leaving Laurel stunned and silent. "We love you Laurel; I know we haven't done the best job of showing it but we do, I do." As he begins walking away.

* * *

Laurel went to Verdant, owned and run by Thea Queen now. There she caught Oliver and Sara talking and for a moment thought the worse and wanted to yell but suppressed the urge. They noticed her, as Oliver was about to leave. "You can go," Laurel said plainly but calmly as Oliver left, leaving her to stare at her sister. "Are you working here now?" She asked Sara.

"Yeah," Sara answered.

"So, bedding one Queen and now working for another, you've been busy in such a short time," Laurel said with sarcasm and a little anger.

"Look, Laurel if you're here to yell at me again just get it over with and leave," Sara replied in frustration as she began turning around.

"That's the thing, Sara, I'm not here to yell at you," Laurel said suddenly as Sara quickly turned around surprised. "I'll admit though I want to, yelling at you twice wasn't enough for almost 7 years' worth of things I have wanted to say to you; but like I said I'm not here to yell." Laurel took a long deep breath before emptying her heart. "When Ollie came back after you and he disappeared, I told him that I couldn't grieve for you because I was so angry with you and that I couldn't be angry at you because I wanted to grieve for you. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I never truly dealt with your death, or Mom and Dad's divorce, or her leaving him and me, or Dad becoming a bitter obsessive drunk, or … or all the years I have felt so alone … and so unloved; I never truly dealt with any of it. I don't know if Oliver or anyone else told you, but Tommy and I began seeing each other before he died." Laurel stated as she began tearing up.

"I heard, I'm so sorry Laurel, I can't imagine what you must be going through," Sara replied slowly and sadly.

"I loved him; we were already broken up before he died but a part of me … a big part of me was still in love with him. When he died, I blamed others at first but then I blamed myself, and then the only way I could deal with it ... with everything I never dealt with these last couple years was with a pill or drink, but then I see you again … so beautiful … so alive … like nothing bad happened to you at all and then I started to blame you for things … things that weren't entirely your fault, things that I probably should have forgiven you for by now. Laurel said as she slowly crying while covering her mouth as Sara watched her. "I'm so sorry, I blamed you for my choices as of late, they are not your fault … their mine. And, I'm still really mad at you and I don't know I we can ever truly be sisters again after everything that's happened. But I know … I know I want to try … because … as much as I have been angry at you and even hated you … there hasn't been a single day, a single moment where I didn't miss you … that there wasn't a day when I wanted you to be alive. As much as I have hated you … I love you so much more … so please Sara can we stop hating each other … can you please not hate me for how I've been lately … please?" Laurel asked as she started crying.

Sara tearing up walked over to her sister and hugged her tightly; feeling Laurel's arms wrapped around her. "I never hated you, I couldn't." Sara tearfully replied as Laurel cried heavily. "I'm so sorry, Laurel, for everything then and now I'm sorry."

"I know that now, I'm so sorry too." Laurel tearfully apologized as well.

* * *

Years had passed since Sara and Laurel patched things up. Laurel had become a vigilante herself known as the "Black Canary" and Sara became the Captain of a Time-Ship called the "Waverider" and was now calling herself the "White Canary". Sara and Laurel rarely had the chance to talk, not because they weren't close but because it's tough to call each other across space-time in addition to their busy lives as superheroes. Sara was at the Captain's room, practicing knife throwing to pass the time.

"Captain Lance, I have a private message from your sister in 2018". Said Gideon, the Waverider's artificial intelligence.

"Thanks, Gideon, put her on," Sara said with a slight smile and a being a little out of breath due to her training.

"Hey Sis, miss me? Laurel asked in a cheeky manner.

"Every now and then, so what's up," Sara replied in the same cheeky manner.

"Well, I was wondering if you would have some free time to visit me in the summer?" Laurel asked.

"I might be able to squeeze you in, what's the occasion; why is something happening that day?" Sara asked.

"Just that you might want to save the date," Laurel said as showed her left hand on the screen with a beautiful wedding ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my God!" Sara said exasperated. She knew her sister and Oliver started things up again last year, she had even mentioned that he proposed to her during Barry and Iris's wedding reception. Sara almost forgot about it, then again all she remembered about that wedding was the Nazis' from another world, Martin Stein's funeral, and the beautiful DEO agent she hooked up with at the reception. She then remembered Laurel had doubts about marrying him because she was afraid, that he would hurt again as he did in the past. Sara didn't know what to say not just cause Sara herself was the one Oliver hurt her with but because she wasn't the best person to give relationship advice given her own crazy history with men and women. She did, however, reassure Laurel that Oliver was not the same man he was before and that Laurel wouldn't have to worry about him and her again. When Sara thought about herself and Oliver, Sara acknowledged that while she and Oliver were exciting together as lovers, they were always better off as friends. She also reminded herself and Laurel of the most important fact, that Oliver hadn't really loved Sara herself and deep down she knew she didn't really love him; Sara knew that Laurel was the only the Lance sister he really loved and even thinks sometimes that her sister was the only woman Oliver has ever truly loved.

"Wow, so congratulations guess you took my advice when Oliver popped the question again," Sara stated.

"Yours and others, but just so you know I proposed to him." Laurel happily said.

"That's very progressive, seriously though I'm happy for you," Sara said happily.

"Thank you, I was just hoping you could RSVP nothing's set yet but still we're planning for the summer nothing big, and hopefully no Nazis' this time," Laurel stated. "Who knows you might get lucky again." Teasing her sister about her one-night stand with the women she hooked up at the last wedding they were at.

"Tempting as that is, I think my new girlfriend might have a problem with that," Sara replied as she just mentally kicked herself, realizing this the first time she called her new lover, Ava Sharpe, her girlfriend.

"You have a new girlfriend? When did this happen?" Laurel shockingly asked.

"About two weeks ago, but I think Ava and I have been hot for each other for a few months now," Sara told her sister embarrassingly.

"So, should I count this "Ava" as your plus one?" Laurel asked her sister trying to tease her.

"I wouldn't go that far, it's a little too for that. Besides, knowing my history it won't last." Sara explained.

"It will only last as long as you want too. Besides don't you think by now you deserve to have some happiness?" Laurel said and asked.

"We both know with my past I don't deserve to be happy and I certainly don't deserve forgiveness." Sara relented with noticeable self-loathing.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think you've done enough to earn it though. Look, just don't screw things up with this Ava because you think you don't deserve her, till then I'll sign you down as a plus one just in case." Laurel told Sara.

"Well, I don't think you should but it's your wedding, but I hope to introduce you two soon," Sara said.

"Looking forward to it take care of yourself, love you Sis," Laurel said.

"Love you too, Sis, again congrats for you and Ollie," Sara said as Laurel signed off.

* * *

It was early February 2019 and it was the wedding of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance-Queen, well the second wedding technically since they had eloped due to some pressuring circumstances. But Oliver, insisted they throw a small ceremony for celebration so that their friends and family could come and catch up, thankfully there were no invading Nazis from a parallel world this time; Sara thought to herself. She had managed to come thankfully with her plus one, Ava, her girlfriend, and hopefully the woman she might spend the rest of her life with.

"Sara saw and approached her sister, looking beautiful in her wedding dress and Oliver, wearing a tux with a green tie; he always looked good in a tux she remembered.

"You know I'm starting to wonder which one of us looks better in white?" Sara said as she introduces herself to the bride and groom while hinting at her code name.

"Sara, hey I wasn't sure you'd make it," Laurel said hugging her sister fiercely. "You know I was also wondering if you pull off black more than I do?" She said noting Sara's slightly revealing black dress, while also hinting at her code name and her sister's primary color of her previous code name. Laurel also noticed the beautiful blonde woman next to Sara, wearing a stunning navy-blue dress. "You must be Ava, Sara's told me so much about you," Laurel said smiling.

"Same, you make such a beautiful bride Laurel. Wow, I've thought about all things I might say to you or ask you, both of you but right now my mind's a complete blank." Ava acknowledged as she began looking at both Laurel and Oliver.

"Well how about you tell me how you and Sara meet, and I'll tell you some of her most embarrassing stories". Laurel said walking Ava away with her around her arm.

"Hey, you tell her about what happened on my first date; you'll regret it!" Sara said slightly loud as her sister and girlfriend walked away to gossip. Leaving her alone with her former lover and now brother-in-law.

"So?" Oliver said.

"So?" Sara said as well.

"We're officially in-laws, got to admit that's kind of weird considering everything; makes things a little awkward," He said.

"Yep, definitely awkward, a little more so that I think it's kinda hot too; is that weird? She replied in nervous laughter.

"A little, yeah!" He chuckled.

"I'm really happy for you, both of you. I know you won't do this, but I feel like I wouldn't be much of a sister if I didn't say this especially since my dad's not here to say it: You hurt my sister again, I'll kill you, slowly." She said at first smiling but in a serious tone.

"You don't have to worry that'll never happen again," He said seriously while later sounding with a little humor.

"Good, because I won't come between you two again and I definitely won't let you come between us again," She said with confident smile.

"On the other side of the wedding room, Laurel and Ava were chatting and laughing. "Seriously, you two literally tried to kick each other's asses after you first met?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, in retrospect, I think that's when I started to feel attracted to her cause she was able to match me … she was powerful, gorgeous, and she felt like an … equal." Ava reminisced, as she noticed Laurel smiling and looking at Sara and Oliver talking. "You know I must say; I'm really impressed by you Laurel," Ava stated plainly.

"Impressed by what?" Laurel asked.

"You know with what happened between you and Oliver … and Sara. I don't think I would've been able to still keep them in my life if that had happened to me." Ava said.

"Thanks for the reminder," Laurel said slightly bitter. "You know I always swore to myself that if I could I make Sara feel the same way as I did when she and Oliver hooked up behind my back, I'd do it. So, what do say Ava, do you want to go somewhere private where I can see what's underneath that dress of yours?" Laurel asked plainly and seductively touching Ava's hand.

"Oh, Laurel, huh; I won't do that Sara and you shouldn't do that to your husband. I mean you're beautiful and sexy … really sexy, but I couldn't possibly…" Ava said nervously before stopping as she noticed Laurel's face finally bursting with laughter.

"I can't believe you actually bought that, the look on your face!" Laurel said laughing.

"Oh, God!" Ava said chuckling at herself.

"Look, I'm not that spiteful of a person. Besides, it wasn't easy, but I forgave Oliver and Sara especially a long time ago. Besides, I know their different people know and wouldn't let anyone let alone themselves come between me, my sister. Although, I do admit that if Oliver and I have kids I do wonder how I would explain that their dad hooked up with their aunt if they ever found out." Laurel said perplexed and concerned. "Besides, I know how much my sister really loves you and now I know how much you love her," She said. Meanwhile, a song that both Laurel and Sara herself liked started playing and speak of the devil, the two people she was talking about showed up wanting to dance.

"Haven't heard this song since we were in college, so what were you two talking about?" Oliver said.

"Old times I guess plus Ava here thinks I'm really sexy." Laurel taking her husband's hand and kissing his lips while heading to the dance floor.

"You're hot for my sister huh?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no ... well kinda ... but babe I would never." Ava nervously said.

"Uh uh, so, what kind of dirt do you have on me now, Director Sharpe?" Sara asked not worried.

"Nothing in particular, just that your sister is a very strong and forgiving person," Ava said as Sara kissed her lips.

"Yes, she is," Sara replied taking her girlfriend to the dance floor.

"And she told me about what you did when you messed up on your first babysitting job," Ava said with a chuckle.

"Oh, God," Sara said as had her arms wrapped around the woman she loved, dancing with her as she watched her sister dance with her husband and arguably her and Sara's oldest friend; before staring into Ava's eyes.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I've always hated how season 2 turned Laurel into a punching bag for them to beat on and I especially hated how, Oliver yelled at her and acted like a hypocrite to her in the hall way in 2x14. Especially, considering he was a big part of the reason. Granted there is probably no "right" way to confront someone about substance abuse, but the way Oliver just said he was done with Laurel after everything that had happened between them was just wrong; Oliver pointing out her flaws was necessary but he also reminded her of all great qualities and her strongest ability: to forgive, might have been better. Additionally, Laurel's apology scene with Sara was mostly about her apologizing for everything she did to Sara, even though it wasn't necessary as she had the right to be angry and yell at her. The first two seasons, Laurel had complicated feelings towards Sara and I really wanted to convoy Laurel's feelings of not really dealing with Sara's actions but also showing that she was struggling to forgive her because she still loved Sara, just as in season 1 she was struggling to forgive Oliver because she still wanted to love him as friend.**

**I've never been able to get behind Sara and Oliver as a couple, not just because of Laurel or having a soft spot for Lauriver or a lack of chemistry. I dislike how they began by having an affair and started things up again even though Laurel is not with Oliver they just shouldn't have done that out of love and respect for their families. I've also always felt Sara and Oliver were just to similar and damaged as they needed people who could push them to be the better people that they've both wanted to be. Finally, I've always felt that they were never really in love and only together cause of similar circumstances they went through also because Oliver was falling for Felicity in season 2 even though he was with Sara; and her with Nyssa. Realistically, a one-night stand between would have made sense because of what they were going through then but ultimately deciding to remain friends would have probably made better sense.**

**Aside from the rewritten stuff from season two, I've always wanted to show the Lance sisters being there for each like regular sisters showing how much they've grown despite their bad blood. Finally, I've always been sad that Laurel would never get the chance to meet the love of her sister's life; I'm not a fan of couples on show in general because I find them over dramatic at times, but I like Avalance. Plus, I thought is would be funny if Ava had an attraction to Laurel.**


End file.
